


The Perfect Gift

by TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Lingerie, PWP, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is back, Some Humor, Some Plot, birthday gift, happy birthday sasuke, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: He never thought he’d turn twenty, or that he’d enjoy celebrating his birthday ever again. If every year he gets a gift like this one though, Sasuke won’t mind putting up with the festivities.[SasuSaku] [For Sasuke’s Birthday 2020] [SMUTFIC] [Companion piece for “Birthday Girl”][Updated with artwork | authorized by the artist @myr_art]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 50
Kudos: 200





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D
> 
> It's Sasuke's Birthday! (and we also get a gift!)
> 
> Ok, here's what you need to know: 
> 
> \- This is a SMUTFIC, rated M+  
> \- There will be 4 parts, posted along this week (daily if possible)  
> \- This is another collab with my beta @myr_art (twitter). So, there will be some art available later! xD  
> \- This story is a companion piece for my other fic "Birthday Girl" which I wrote for Sakura's Birthday 2019 (You do not need to read it to understand or enjoy this one).  
> \- If you do read the other fic, you'll see my writing progress, and I apologize beforehand if there's any cringe worth paragraphs or typos (these stories are 1yr 4 months apart).
> 
> ~ Happy Reading! And, Happy Birthday, Sasuke! ;)

* * *

_**One** _

* * *

The moonlight touches an asleep Konoha, casting shadows around him. An owl hoots somewhere above his head. Leaves whirl around as the wind swipes midnight locks backwards. His sandals scrape against the pavement with each step.

These are all the things that put his mind at ease as he walks forward, abandoning the horrendous place his best friend dares to call "charmingly old-fashioned." Accommodating with a vibrant atmosphere and great selection of drinks, were the following words.

Now that he stopped to think about it, Sasuke should have doubted the blonde right away, because one: Naruto would never describe a bar with so many details (words that were probably crafted to persuade him to agree to attend the event). And two: he's Uzumaki Naruto, the number one knucklehead in the village.

In the end, the Uchiha had to spend at least three hours of his (usually peaceful) evening somewhere you can't even hear the person next to you talk, with a live band providing a cacophony of deafening noises in the background, and people sloshing their drinks around, embarrassing themselves as the throes of the alcohol take over their inhibitions.

The raven-haired nin stops in his tracks momentarily as the realization downs on him; he was tricked on attending his own birthday party.

A scowl twists his features as he resumes his walk, recalling the events that led him to his current state; buzzed and slightly hungry, with a mild headache that is diminishing as he distances himself from that unpleasant place.

He also feels a little flustered, restless, and maybe that's all Naruto's fault as well. The idiot had turned his day upside-down with all the birthday talk and plans, as though Sasuke looked forward to the date, expecting to enjoy and celebrate it with his friends. He couldn't be more wrong.

In the morning, during their regular spar, the blonde was going easy on him and when Sasuke confronted him about it, his friend had the audacity to shrug and blame the date. But then, the same _friend_ attacked him using a forbidden jutsu.

Well, forbidden between them. And that's only because Sasuke told Naruto that in no uncertain terms he'd accept the use of the childish, perverted jutsu the blonde loved so much during their fights.

Don't get him wrong, he's _not_ easily enticed, and that's not really the problem; the jutsu does nothing but annoy him, destroying the credibility of his opponent and the seriousness of the battle.

It seems that his birthday is an exception to their rule though, Sasuke thinks bitterly as he recalls the eventful morning, since the blonde had no problems with performing the jutsu mid-battle.

Coming from a family that praises composure and high standards, Sasuke was raised to turn his nose up at such repulsive behaviour. However, when his best friend casted the words for his infamous harem jutsu, Sasuke did not expect to be surrounded by _several_ pink-haired kunoichi and a sea of green eyes.

She was everywhere, and there was so much skin, and soft curves, and dips, and—

And for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke had a nosebleed – and it had nothing to do with the battle itself.

He feels his face warming, the tips of his ears burning as the scene flashes in the forefront of his mind.

It's easy to push them away as the memories morph into the brawl he had with Naruto afterwards, punching his so-called best friend into oblivion as he shouted curses and promises of painful death if the blonde ever tried to impersonate their other teammate again, clothed or not.

A smirk tugs his lips upward, the satisfaction of vengeance erasing most of his day's misfortunes from existence. Though, as he closes his eyes and turns to his left, a couple minutes away from home, flashes of red and pink and green invade his mind.

If he is being honest to himself, Naruto's nagging and persistence weren't the only things that tricked him into going to that bar tonight. The fact that Sakura had asked him about the party earlier that week, telling him she was looking forward to the festivities, might be another one.

When the medic-nin brought the subject up in the privacy of her office during a check up, Sasuke had the intention to shrug it off; it's no secret how he feels about socializing and crowds. However, as Sakura's expert fingers worked on the junction of his stump and new arm, her warm, soothing chakra prompted him to hum in agreement – or that's what he keeps telling himself.

The prank Naruto pulled on him that morning was the breaking point though, pushing him to do something about his pathetic _situation_ : either face it that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had managed to develop feelings for a certain _someone_ that he had rejected multiple times (oh, the irony!), and make a move or… move on.

It's nothing new, well, at least not for him, that Haruno Sakura is an annoying constant in his life and someone that he can't–– _won't_ get rid of. So, in the end, it wasn't a surprise when he found himself leaving the comfort of his home and walking towards the dreaded party, on the off chance that he'd spend some time in her company.

As Sasuke recalls the moment he first caught a glimpse of her that night, he closes his eyes and exhales in mild exasperation. She arrived late, but she was there as promised, and looking _stunning_.

She was wearing a short, red dress that was very different from the ones he's used to; the snug material wrapped around her toned form, accentuating curves and dips as if she was a gift sans bow.

Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few loose strands framing her face, and her lips… her lips were a flare in the middle of darkness; cherry red, plump and inviting.

It was impossible not to trail her body from head to toes as the pinkette greeted their friends. And when Naruto caught her in a bear hug, spinning her around, dark eyes followed the movement, narrowing on her perky ass and how the Dobe's hands were dangerously close to it.

Although Sakura is beautiful any day, no matter the attire or what not, something didn't allow him to look away all night, especially when the green of her glassy eyes got caught in the strobe lights of the dance floor.

To this day – almost a year since he returned from his journey around the world – Sasuke can't grasp neither the magnitude nor the spectrum of things he feels every time his gaze lays upon her.

When the confusion he feels all day starts to leak into his thoughts at night, his emotionally undeveloped brain can only conclude that he is in deep trouble – and that's the only confirmation he needs.

As far as he knows, no other citizen of Konoha is aware of his epiphany. Unless, his perfectly detached composure had slipped in the occasions where he allowed himself to appreciate her more, something that is becoming a regular occurrence.

His thoughts do a one-eighty when he remembers that she left.

Haruno Sakura, the life of _any_ party, left _his_ birthday celebration earlier than himself.

If he'd let his mind wander, Sasuke knows that some dark corner there would present him at least a handful of unpleasant reasons as to why she did that. Instead of indulging in self-destruction, he scowls, fishing his house keys in the confines of his pocket, having no idea how he got home so fast.

The door closes shut with more force than it's necessary, the wall ornaments rattling with the sudden gust of wind the action creates. He doesn't bother to fix the ones that fall to the floor, nor he turns on the lights; he's well acquainted with his home, and his sight fares more than well without support.

Sasuke is toeing off his sandals, mulling over the idea of a late-night tea, when his keen shinobi skills detect something off; a trivial spike of chakra coming from his bedroom.

His hand finds the kunai in his holster as he stealthily moves towards the room. By the time he reaches the door, Sasuke comes to two conclusions: either someone is deranged enough to break into the Uchiha household of all places, or someone is messing with him.

A shudder crawls up his back as he considers the former, recalling that one time a fangirl climbed up his window back in the Academy's days. Without hesitation, Sasuke kicks the door open, his free hand reaching for the light switch in the next instant.

What greets him is something out of his dreams – that's the only description he can come up with in his stunned state.

It takes him twenty seconds to take the scene in – in the middle of his room, Haruno Sakura stands in all her grace and glory, cladded in strappy high heels and scraps of a see-through, black cloth that he thought existed only in movies and magazines – and another ten to realize that maybe someone is really messing with him.

"Cut the crap," Sasuke berates, and immediately notices confusion twisting the clone's features. If Naruto thinks that the innocent act will get to him, he's wrong. It doesn't matter if Clone-Sakura has her eyebrows knitted in bewilderment, or her lips quiver slightly after his harsh words; that won't work this time. "You won't fool me again."

He watches as the pinkette draws her lower lip between her teeth, noticing how she squares her shoulders, takes a deep breath, and tilts her chin up to meet his eyes. Sasuke expected the action to be overly seductive, the same way it was in the morning, but it seems his best friend is trying something different.

"Look, I'll go to her on my own." He confesses, exasperated. "So stop pushing, and now get out before I kill you."

The only reaction he gets is a visible flinch. Patience running thin, Sasuke flashes his Sharingan in warning at the same time his hand throws a kunai in the clone's direction, with the intention to end this prank.

"Tell Naruto he's going to pay for this in the morning," he warns the copy before it disappears.

When the kunai grazes the clone's skin – leaving a clean cut in its wake instead, blood drizzling down the length of the bare arm – and Sakura's still there, fists shaking at her sides, a grimace distorting her features, Sasuke knows he'd fucked up.


	2. Two

* * *

_**Two** _

* * *

When she decided that she'd do something about this _situation_ – read her undying, unrequited love – by giving Sasuke the ultimatums of all ultimatums, Sakura was sure of three possible outcomes:

One – Rejection; because she's not a naive little girl anymore, and after her fair share of those painful experiences, she won't raise her expectations ever again. If he says no, she'll leave without further questions, with her proverbial tail tucked between her legs (though he'll never know that; she'll march out of there naked, chin held high if need be).

Two – He might want her (body), but in the end he doesn't really want _her_ ; that's a partial rejection in her books. She's been waiting for him, and if she has the chance to have one night – one sinful, unforgettable, and pleasurable night – with him, she'll take it. Sakura can deal with the heartbreak afterwards, with lots of sake and ice cream.

Three – Victory; where he agrees with whatever she proposes, and they move forward together.

But nothing prepared her for option number four: he thinks she's their idiot teammate impersonating herself with that _perverted_ jutsu. And now, Sasuke is threatening her life if she doesn't stop doing this; appearing semi naked in front of him, with scraps of clothes that don't really cover anything, just so he can man up and seek the real one.

After repressing her chakra for the past half hour, intending to turn her plan into a complete birthday surprise, Sakura releases it, letting it fill the room all at once with the full force of a tsunami.

Sakura watches with a mix of satisfaction and anger in her eyes when he realizes that she's really real; that she's not one of Naruto's clones with a cheap henge. His nonchalance composure seems intact, but her eyes are trained on him and she notices every microscopic change as they happen.

She sees how his jaw settles, tense with the way he's clenching it. She sees the slight twitch of his left eyebrow trying to hide the surprise or disbelief that he didn't figure this out earlier. She sees the painfully slow movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows.

"Sakura, I..."

Silence stretches between them as he struggles for the right words to say. It must be a difficult task when she's in front of him nearly naked, if the blush creeping up his neck says anything. At that thought, Sakura's confidence grows tenfold, and she reaches a decision.

"This was a mistake."

Turning on her heels, she has time to see his mouth opening and closing before she gives him her back. She doesn't shy from her resolve, Sakura walks to the bathroom with an extra sway in her step, feeling the weight of his stare as he watches her leaving this time.

As she twists the wrap dress around herself, each arm going through a sleeve, she hears his footsteps approaching. He stops by the threshold, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Sakura doesn't expect that, and two seconds two late, she covers the hurt expression from her face, the action sobering her up and pushing her to move, hands tying the sash around her waist hastily. It's highly possible that he caught her reaction, and for that, she curses herself inwardly.

"I'm sorry," he says roughly. "I wasn't expecting _this_ … to be real."

Sakura doesn't utter a word, but even in the darkness of the half-lit room, she can see the deep flush covering his cheeks. His lips are parted, and his breathing is faintly troubled. The guilt coursing through his veins is palpable, even though the hints are minimum.

"You might have the Sharingan, Sasuke," Sakura says, tone unwavering, remembering how his dojutsu flashed in warning just a few minutes ago. "But I'm not blind; I see the way you look at me."

She lets the words sink in, because in the end, that's one of the reasons she's there. His mixed signals are driving her crazy; one time he looks at her like she's a piece of meat and he's a starving man, ready to pounce on his next meal. The other, he avoids her completely as though the thick, electrifying tension between them is a product of her imagination.

Sakura is tired of playing hot and cold.

"I came here today to see if there's something here," she gestures between the two of them, eyes locking with his in the mirror. "If _we_ have a chance."

When the silence between them deepens, she speaks again, her voice tight and laced with a tinge of embarrassment this time. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Sasuke. But… I do want you."

Sakura is not sure if it's her words, the way she said them, or the whole situation, but whatever it is, it seems to get a greater reaction from the last gaze travels over her, a hot, lingering perusal that sizzles along her skin like a miniature Chidori. There's no mistaking the interest in his eyes this time.

In the next second, he flash-steps in front of her. And she doesn't get a chance to question the action, really, because he yanks her to the dark bedroom, taking advantage of her parted lips to press his mouth to hers.

The kiss is completely unexpected and hotter than anything she's ever imagined. He wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, then backs her up into the nearest wall. Her shoulders bump into it with a soft thump, and suddenly she's pinned between the wall and his hard, warm body.

His lips move slow, exploring at first, then teasing her until Sakura can't see straight. She feels her blood pumping faster than it's medically recommended, her racing heart trying to catch up with the marvelous sensations she's experiencing for the first time in her life.

He bites her bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth, and she might be dreaming but she thinks she hears a keen sound leaving her mouth. When he releases her, Sasuke doesn't back away. He swipes his tongue where his teeth were a second ago, soothing the plump flesh and leaving her panting in anticipation.

His nose bumps with hers, and that prompts her to open her eyes. What she sees, takes her breath away; he's so damn close that they might be glued from head to toes, his hot breath is fanning her face, spreading tingles up and down her skin, and his eyes... his mismatched eyes are already locked on hers, an emotion akin to devotion glimmering in them.

His lips move staggeringly slow, brushing her own as he whispers, "I want you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone that read and commented! :D
> 
> I decided to update early so I can focus on part 3 and 4.
> 
> This chapter is short because these two parts are merely build ups for what comes next. If this wasn't mostly PWP, I would have explored this angst further. But I don't want to make a big deal out of it, and put everyone in a bad mood on Sasuke's day. This is supposed to be light and fun :)
> 
> Also, I think these two can have entire conversations with their eyes, so there you go. ;)
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story!
> 
> xoxo


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warning: this chapter contains heavy, descriptive smut scenes. Read discretion is advised (only 18+). If this is not your thing, please do not read it.]

* * *

_**Three** _

* * *

Every muscle in his body tenses with anticipation as he waits for a reaction, for a reply, for anything. He moves a few inches back, just so he can see her better, and rests one hand on her hip, hoping the action will be enough for her to notice that he's waiting for her.

Under his unwavering gaze, Sakura's cheeks turn pale-pink in a matter of seconds. She has the most expressive face he's ever seen, so quick to display everything she's feeling. That makes it easier to read her, though sometimes, she has a mask of her own.

A smile curves her lips. Lips that are getting dangerously close to his, erasing the space he just created.

_Her mouth is soft_ , is the first thing Sasuke thinks when she kisses him. Her lips are firm as she slides them against his, teasing and nipping just for a moment, before her tongue touches the seam of his lips once.

She lets her head lean back and rest on the wall. Sakura peeks at him through thick black lashes that look longer this up-close, an unspoken question in her eyes.

Her hesitation – something she's doing for his sake too, he knows – is endearing.

"I want _everything_."

He tells her, because she needs to know that he's one-hundred and ten percent in – just like she has always been – and maybe, because he needs to hear it out loud too.

He dips his head to kiss her again, and this time, he doesn't go slow or soft.

Sasuke knows he's not the only one feeling this; the sizzling energy surrounding them as they kiss, the tension between them skyrocketing when their tongues meet.

Her fingers find his hair, gripping and tugging dark locks as though they are her lifeline. And Sasuke's reaction is not far off; one arm snakes her waist, bringing her flush to him, his free hand tries to find purchase on her hip, leaving half-moon marks behind.

Sakura uses her hold on him to tilt his head, allowing them to deepen the kiss. In this angle, her movements flow smoothly, and when she sucks on his tongue, a jolt of pleasure runs down straight to his cock, which thickens against her leg. Instinctively, he nudges his hips forward, and just that tiny amount of friction makes him groan against her mouth.

They part for air, he thinks, his hazy mind reminds him of something else… something that's bothering him. He rests his forehead on her shoulder for a moment as he catches his breath, then, growing bolder, he starts a trail of sloppy kisses up the column of her neck, enjoying the breathy sounds she makes.

"What was that," he mumbles somewhere beneath her jawline, his nose nuzzling her as he waits for an answer. When she doesn't give him one, he steps back rather reluctantly, only to find her panting, unable to speak. A smug smirk starts to lift his lips, but Sakura is quick and swats his arm in warning.

"Earlier," he adds and nods towards the place where she stood waiting for him not more than twenty minutes ago.

"Your birthday present," she mumbles, color tinting her skin as she averts her eyes.

"You did all that for me," he states, feeling a possessive clench in his chest as realization downs on him. Sasuke watches as she nibbles on her bottom lip, heat rising in her eyes, and that's the only thing he needs to know. "Then, show me."

Her hand comes in between them, fingers trembling slightly as she moves towards his chest, resting her palm over his beating heart. She takes a deep breath, and that seems to calm her, though those green eyes narrow at him next.

Sakura pushes him backwards with extremely ease, and he almost stumbles on his own feet, unable to look away from her determined eyes. She makes him sit on the edge of the mattress but doesn't move further. Her gaze stays focused on him as if she's waiting for him to protest.

He won't. Sasuke will allow her to do whatever she has planned; he's not in charge of this it seems, and he doesn't dream to interrupt her now, especially after everything that just happened.

His eyes follow her as she steps back. One, two, three steps, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She toys with a strand of pink hair, visibly nervous. His gaze lowers to her lips, which glisten as her tongue darts out to moisten them. He wants to kiss her again; the urge hums in his blood, the anticipation of what she has in store for him hanging in the air is thick enough to tighten his throat.

She starts with lazy fingers grazing her hips, trailing upward her sides with slow and delicate sweeps. She stops over her collarbone, playing with the hem of the robe-like dress. One hand explores the curve of her neck, while the other teases her cleavage a little longer.

Her head follows the feathery touch, tilting to the side and exposing her neck to him. Sasuke has to hold himself back, his hands tighten around his knees, and he thinks how fitting this gift is; a torture session for an ex-criminal.

The hand that dips behind her head unclips her hair, releasing soft, pink strands around her shoulders. The little minx has him hypnotized, he can't take his eyes off her, and he needs her closer _now_.

"Come here," he rasps and almost doesn't recognize his own voice.

"Something wrong?" She frowns, stopping her movements immediately.

Sasuke is quick to shake his head and extend a hand, "I want to unwrap my gift."

"You…" She clears her throat, "you do?"

As he nods, Sasuke notices that flare in her eyes again, the desire consuming her and fueling her confidence once more. She takes his hand, stepping between his parted legs.

He looks up at her as he reaches for the sash of her robe, giving it a slow tug. The action doesn't part it fully, but the gap is enough to give him a good view of bare skin and delicate, dark fabric.

The hand holding the sash moves to stroke the flare of her hip, and she shivers the moment he touches her. Her green eyes lock intently on his face as his palm conducts another featherlight sweep. She moans softly in response and moves an inch closer, seeking his touch.

Sasuke gives the sash a final tug and continues his exploration, pushing the robe off her shoulders when he reaches her collarbone.

He sucks in a breath when he sees Sakura in that black thing again, something she picked for him and _only_ him. She's slender, with wide hips, long, smooth legs, and small, perky breasts.

_She's fucking beautiful._

He's always known that but seeing her like this knocks him senseless. Sasuke's thunderstruck by her, and a little voice inside his head tempts him, telling him he hasn't even seen everything yet.

"Can you... help me?" She asks, squeezing the hand she's still holding. He nods dumbly, words failing him, but a raised eyebrow is enough, and Sakura explains. "You see this," she says, her free hand drifts along her covered side, pointing to the black see-through fabric wrapped around her waist and cupping her breasts. "This is a corset, help me untie it."

She lets go of his hand to whirl in place, giving him her back. Sasuke inwardly groans when he sees what's right in front of him; the curve of her undeniably great ass. The ass that has tempted him countless days and nights, and now is a few inches from his grasp.

He looks up to find Sakura already checking on him over her shoulder. _Busted_. But she doesn't call him on it, she smirks and moves her weight from one leg to the other, bringing the temptation closer. His eyes narrow and his mouth dives down in instinct, biting the plump flesh. A high-pitched squeal leaves her, and he muffles a chuckle on her skin, satisfied with the tease.

Without any instructions, he finds black lines tied into a bow by her lower back and his hands work on it with ease, the slippery material of the strings facilitating the task. Sasuke sees the fabric fastening and hanging loose around Sakura's waist, the only thing holding it there is her own arm. He hears her inhaling sharply as though she's preparing herself, and then, she lets the piece of fabric slip down her body and hit the floor.

The curve of her spine entices him, and he feels the urge to lick its entire length. Sakura has other plans though, and she turns around to face him, not shying away from his heavy gaze.

This is the most he's seen of a woman before, and it's not a surprise when he feels his jaw slacking. It's only his well-honed composure and years of training that hold it (barely) in place.

He wants to touch her, he wants to feel her smooth skin underneath his fingertips, he wants to map every inch of her, and Sasuke is having a hard time deciding from where to start.

He reaches for one of her wrists and tugs her closer, positioning one leg between hers. His other hand grabs her hip and helps her straddle his thigh.

Saliva floods his mouth as he leans in to flick his tongue over one nipple. A breathy moan leaves her then, and it's so sexy that he can't help himself; he needs to taste her.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans against the distended bud before sucking it between his lips.

Sakura whimpers in response, arching her back and pushing her breast deeper into his mouth.

_Kami_ , he wants to play with her tits all day long. They are perfect, a handful – _his_ handful. He groans again, the thought sending a sizzle of heat to the tip of his cock.

He releases her nipple with a wet sound and places his hands on her thighs. They are trembling underneath his fingers, making him smirk, "you okay?"

She nods wordlessly, and though it's hypocritical on his part, he hates it a little, craving to hear the sound of her voice more than ever. However, he's satisfied that she's still on board, and by the look on her face, enjoying it too.

A hand reaches to toy with a pink nipple, the other one fiddles with the side string of her panties. She becomes restless on top of him, grinding slowly against his thigh. Her heat sips through the fabric of his pants and makes his cock twitch.

Impatient, Sasuke nudges her, spreading her legs wider. As a finger hooks around the band of her underwear, Sakura stands up with a whine, giving him enough space to slide the last piece of fabric down her legs. He slides it slowly, marveling on the feel of her silky skin as his knuckles brush the length of her legs.

When he reaches her ankles, he helps her step aside, letting the sinful attire on the floor along the others. She finds purchase on his shoulders, and he takes advantage of the new angle to feel more of her. A hand wraps around an ankle, and his firm caress wanders uphill, stopping on the back of her knee.

Over his head, he feels Sakura's pants, her warm breath reaching his ears non-stop as he palms her leg. He brings her knee higher, bending it, and positions her heeled foot on the mattress between his parted legs.

Nibbling on the flesh around her knee, Sasuke distracts her as his fingers work on the straps of her shoe, slowly taking it off. He repeats the treatment with her other leg, but instead of placing her bare foot back on the floor, he moves it on top of his right thigh, opening her up for him.

When he sees her – all of her – the tiny strip of trimmed pink curls and her soft, bare skin, right in front of him, his mind goes 'd get an instant hard-on just by looking at her, if he didn't have one already.

He's so close, and his mouth is about to run dry, the completely opposite effect from when he saw her breasts. Without thinking or asking for permission, he reaches out and brings his mouth to her pussy.

His first thought as he licks her is _slick_.

Slick, wet heat envelopes his tongue as he slowly strokes her, making her moan his name and grip his dark locks with unexpected ferocity. Sasuke peers up, trying to look at her, but he only finds her bouncing breasts and stiff nipples from this angle. He hears her uneven breathing and soft whimpers though.

That's all the encouragement he needs to keep going. When he decided to go down on her, Sasuke had no idea what he was doing – he still doesn't. But he remembers things he read in a certain orange book, and for that, he thanks all the deities out there for pushing him to indulge his sensei after declining the recommendation a dozen times.

As he thoroughly explores her, nipping and licking as he moves, Sasuke finds that little nub that was mentioned in the book. He teases it with the tip of his tongue, circling it firmly. He barely started and she's already shaking on his hold, her legs go weak after a particular rough lick.

"Do that again," she asks, voice sultry and thick with need.

Sasuke obeys. His hands move to her ass cheeks, grabbing them as an anchor, to control the wild tingling at the base of his spine and focus on making her feel good first.

He licks his way back between her legs, leaving a wet trail from her inner thigh to her lips, and flickers his tongue against the swollen bud that is begging for his attention. Kissing and sucking with gusto, Sasuke gauges every response she gives him, trying to find out what else she likes.

In no time, he creates his own pattern, teasing a little with long rough strokes, then switching to light nips when her moans grow louder. She must have noticed it, because her grip on his hair tightens and she tugs it when he tries to delay her orgasm again.

Her hips start to rock, following his mouth when he complies. His erection is painfully hard, strained against the fly of his pants, and though he wants to stay like this forever, savouring every inch of her, Sasuke also wants _her_.

A hand comes to assist, and he eases the tip of his index finger inside her entrance, gently probing. He's immediately rewarded by a throaty cry.

He leans back, enough to see her face this time; her lips are parted, her pulse visibly throbbing at the center of her throat, while one hand is still holding his hair, the grip almost painful, her other one squeezes a breast.

_Fucking tease_ , he thinks, _she's driving him insane_. He's teetering on the edge of his own climax, and he hasn't even taken his clothes off yet – and that's how much Sakura turns him on.

She doesn't even notice him staring until he says, "good?"

Sakura eyelashes flutter to the sound of his voice, heavy lids parting for him. "Mhmmm," she hums, "more?"

He wants more, _Kami_ knows he wants it, but he's his own enemy right now, because her voice, her responses, only make him more determined to go back to his task.

He dips back between her legs, resuming his languid strokes to her little nub while his finger inches deeper and deeper inside her. She's so... _tight_.

_Really tight._

_Tight and... wet._

_Kami help him._

If Sakura doesn't come soon, he'll—

Her clit – that's its name, he thinks – pulses against his tongue as she squeezes his finger like a steel glove. If his mouth wasn't _busy_ , he'd be cursing now.

When she reaches her peak, Sakura doesn't scream necessarily, but the breathy sound that leaves her resembles a silent cry, and it's followed by a sweet, keen moan. It's the hottest thing he's ever heard, his new favorite sound.

Sasuke helps her through each wave of her orgasm, stroking her inner walls and suckling on her clit gently as she shudders above him. He only stops because she yanks him away by his hair.

"Too much," she chokes out.

He places her leg back on the floor, and waits as she catches her breath, letting go when it's safe for her to stand on her feet without any help.

His own legs feel unusually weak when he stands up, and he feels the need to suppress a scoff at that. He's ridiculously hard, and not sure how to go about the next step. What Sasuke knows is that he can't seem to stop touching her, and in two seconds, she's already back in his arms.

His mouth captures hers without warning, and Sasuke kisses her with a shocking contrast of tenderness and hunger. He can't really describe the exquisite rush he feels when he kisses Sakura; a mix of different sensations wash over him, and it's like _coming home._

His tongue slides over hers, alternating between deliberate and sure strokes, and she hums against him, the vibration travelling down his spine like an electric shock. Before it can escalate though, he eases his mouth away.

Dainty fingers trail down his neck, releasing his hair – which she seems fond to go back to whenever she can – to play with the collar of his shirt. Sakura pulls at it lightly, looking up at him with a silent question. His arms slack his hold on her as he reaches for the bottom of his shirt, then pulls it over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

Sakura bites her lips, watching him attentively as he strips. She's seen him without a shirt before – countless times during training. _Hell_ , she saw him in his underwear when he was in the hospital. But the hunger in her eyes, the glittering admiration there… it's like she's looking at him for the first time.

His hands move to his waistband, and Sakura's hands join, helping him with the button and zipper. Sasuke eases his pants down and steps out of it, grasping her elbow when he stands back up.

That's when he notices it; the cut his kunai made when he threw it at her earlier. Sakura must have forgotten too, because the scratch is still open, a few droplets of blood touching its brim.

Instinctively, Sasuke brings her arm closer to him, locks eyes with her, and swipes his tongue over the blood, licking the cut clean. Sakura sucks in a breath, taking in his gesture with fiery eyes. There's no need for an explanation; she nods slowly, accepting his silent apology as her thumb flickers green, mending the skin.

Sasuke is still processing their exchange when Sakura goes on her tiptoes and kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, then another kiss is carefully placed on the edge of his jaw, where she spends the next several seconds nipping on its expanse.

He brings an arm around her waist, hoisting her to him. Without her ridiculously high shoes, Sakura's tiny, and his hold helps the strains on her toes.

If he wasn't enjoying her treatment so much – her lips exploring the skin of his throat with fervor – Sasuke would snort at the scene he sees reflected in the full length mirror near them; her feet barely touching the floor as he holds her tight to him, pronouncing the stark contrast of their sizes.

Instead, his eyes focus on her back, the curve of her ass, and her toned legs, while he feels her mouth all over him, her extended nipples caressing his torso as she assaults him with sheer enthusiasm.

His other arm finally releases her elbow and dives for an ass cheek. Sasuke pulls her closer, grinding his covered length against her heat in reflex. Sakura whimpers, her hands stop rummaging his body to find his waistband.

She tries to push it down, but they are so close that the effort is useless. He makes a desperate noise at the back of his throat when her fingers blindly brush his erection, the contact is a relief and torture at the same time.

"Get on the bed," he rasps, nudging her forehead with the tip of his nose. "You're _killing_ me here, Sakura."

She giggles. _Giggles_. And he holds his tongue before he can ask what's so funny; he doesn't want to know, not right now.

Sasuke counts to three, and when this annoying woman doesn't move a muscle, the thread of control he's clinging to snaps like an elastic band.

_That's it_ , he thinks, _I asked._

He shuts her up with a firm kiss, diverting her attention as his hands find the back of her thighs. Sasuke slides her up his body as though she's weightless. This new position forces him to crane his neck to keep their lips together, but he doesn't care, especially when all her curves are deliciously pressed against him.

She's impossibly _hot_ (and wet), nearly burning his skin as she squirms on his hold, her legs finding their way around his waist. Sakura scratches his nape and mumbles between kisses, "you getting inside me?"

He growls against her lips, feeling his trapped erection twitch in response to her sexy voice. Turning around, Sasuke tosses her on the bed, and thanks to her inhuman strength, she pulls him down with her.

They land on the bed with a thud, her squeal muffled against his throat. His body ripples with urgency as he resumes their kiss, his brain becoming foggy as her sweet scent invades his nostrils. It feels like she's _everywhere_.

He holds himself up on one elbow, his fingers tease a nipple as his free hand explores her body. When he reaches her belly, dipping his thumb in her navel, Sakura moans his name in the kiss. Her hips strain to reach him, but Sasuke's still holding himself a few inches above her.

In the back of his mind, he wonders who's winning this competition they silently started, and who will last longer. Sasuke's enjoying seeing her squirm underneath him, and he thinks he wouldn't mind losing if that means he gets to see her face contorted with rapture.

Changing her strategy, Sakura's hand descends between them, stopping when she reaches the band of his boxers. There's no room for her to move further down when she's trapped beneath him like that, and she grows desperate as she realizes that, whining shamelessly.

He doesn't understand how it happens, but in the next second her legs are bent on the knee and her toes hooked under his waistband, pushing the fabric down his legs in one go.

His erection juts out, hard and imposing. It bounces between their bodies, resting its heavy weight on her flat stomach. Sakura doesn't hesitate; she reaches out and curls her fingers around him, giving his length a tentative pump.

He can't focus on anything else other than the feel of her soft hand on him, her thumb brushing the head of his cock every now and then. Sakura explores, with curious, green eyes set downward as she moves her way up and down his shaft. When he joins her, peering between them, a low moan leaves him.

This is the most erotic scene he's seen – not that he has seen anything before tonight, but this one in particular… it'll be the death of him. His forehead rests on her plush breasts as he gazes down, Sakura's hand works on his cock as her knuckles brush her clit. Her hips rock along the motion, her thighs pressed around his sides, and _Kami_ , her moans... his moans? _Their_ moans.

_If she doesn't stop…_

His hand snatches her wrist, and though there's some protests from her part, Sasuke's able to move her hand away, pinning it beside her head. He locks eyes with her and sees her reaction when his abandoned erection taps her nether lips, brushing her little bud as he traps its length there with his hips.

Her cry is hoarse, deep, and a shiver seems to run down her body as she arches her back off the bed.

Sasuke lowers his upper body on top of her, not able to keep away any longer. He feels the slight tremble of her fingers as they brush his ribs and go around his back. He places a soft kiss on her temple, and whispers, "are you sure?"

Her eyes shine under the amber light of the barely lit room, and he notices the moment when her worries vanish, and she nods. "Yes."

He brings his erection to her opening, her legs parting wider for him. When he nudges forward, he feels Sakura tensing. So, he releases her wrist and slides his palm over hers, their fingers intertwining in reflex. Sakura squeezes his hand, and that seems to be what she needed.

The intrusion is minimum, but the pressure around him is already intense. Heat unfurls in his core, and anticipation heats the air around them.

The hint of suction around his tip and the knowledge that soon he will be inside of her, surrounded by warmth, almost send him over the edge for the nth time that night. The tendon of his neck strains as he fights for control.

Sasuke eases in half an inch, finding some resistance. It's a foreign sensation, and beads of sweat run down his temple as he tries to concentrate. Sakura's hand reaches out to swipe his bangs backwards, holding them there. He opens his eyes then, not remembering closing them in the first place, and gets a glimpse of a wince twisting Sakura's features.

He stops moving, his erection neither plunging nor retreating... and it's the hardest thing he's ever done.

_Kaguya who?_ This is the real battle; to keep still, waiting for _her_.

"I think we need to forget about slow," she offers, "just do it."

"I don't want to hurt you," he says quickly, frowning down at her and her _stupid_ idea.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura nudges him with the tip of her nose. Grazing his jawline, she stops underneath his earlobe and whispers, "are you scared?"

Defiance flares in his eyes. _Him, Uchiha Sasuke, scared?_

She must notice the reaction – even if short-lived – because when her head hits the pillow, Sakura giggles, eyes brimming with mirth.

He knows exactly what she's doing; the way she's acting all innocent, her saccharine voice inquisitive and curious, repeating that one question she seems to use whenever he doesn't agree with something she says.

It's a trap, he knows, though he won't fall for it _again_.

"This is not a matter of laughter, Sakura," he tells her anyway, because the mocking is not doing any good for his ego. Pink locks disperse around the pillow as she shakes her head.

"No, it isn't."

Her fingers brush away another droplet of sweat and she grins up at him. Sasuke recognizes _the_ smile, and he thinks he's never seen it from this proximity before. Unable to look away, he exhales softly as something inside his chest constricts.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Take me."

"Don't rush me, woman," he chides, annoyed that she interrupted his perusal.

But the warning is in vain, because Sakura's lips tug upwards into a smirk and she—

" _Fuck_ ,"

She's squeezing him, trying to suck him in and—

A prickly sensation spreads through him when she does that sinful trick again, and suddenly everything is sharp, vivid, and ten times clearer.

He hears Sakura's breath hitching, though the only thing gripping his attention right now – other than _herself_ – is the crimson reflection in her sea-green eyes.

The Sharingan spins leisurely, and the last Uchiha watches nearly in slow motion as Sakura traps her bottom lip between her teeth and bites it, letting a small whimper escape as she writhes beneath him.

_That's it._

He plunges deep, without warning, swallowing her gasp with his mouth. The jolt of pleasure he feels when he's all the way inside of her takes him by surprise, contorting his features as he fights to remain still.

"You okay?" He leans back to look at her.

She nods, panting for a good couple minutes before she experimentally rotates her hips. The unexpected action rips a grunt from him.

"Feels… so _good_ ," she moans, eyes glazing over.

Good doesn't do this justice. This is... _fucking_ heaven. Here, in this bed, with her, that's his heaven.

" _Sakura_ ," he warns when she repeats the motion, his hand shooting to her hip to stop her movements.

"Now I'm the one dying here," she pouts, the pretty picture she paints forever imprinted in his memory.

He captures her lips for a bruising kiss, and he doesn't stop kissing her until his head starts to spin. Then, he moves; his hips retreat, erection inching out slightly then gliding back in.

" _Oh_ ," she gasps.

He thrusts and retreats, creating a lazy rhythm that draws guttural, shaky noises from the back of his throat. Sakura clings to him, pressing deliciously tight, digging her nails into his back with each thrust. The base of his spine tingles, the pleasure tightening his muscles.

Their tension – this dancing around each other they've been doing – feels like the longest foreplay in existence, and he doesn't know how much longer he can last.

He snakes a hand beneath her waist and pulls her up with him as he kneels on his heels. Sakura makes a surprise noise but is quick to secure her thighs around him.

The new position – with Sakura on his lap, all wrapped around him – feels more intimate somehow, and it also allows him to fill her up to the hilt, which wasn't expected when Sasuke decided to move (with the intention of prolonging their activities) but it's a plus nonetheless.

Sakura looks down, finding his gaze as he fills a palm with her breast. It's in times like this that he appreciates the nagging of his friends, which convinced him to accept the prosthetic arm. He's sure he'd manage just fine without it, but the fact that he can hold Sakura and explore her body at the same time confirms he made the right decision.

He moves to the other breast, squeezing it as he gives an upward thrust. Her head lolls to the side as pleasure shoots through them, and Sasuke takes advantage of her exposed neck, pressing his lips to her pulse. He nips and sucks on the flesh of her throat as he drives his cock inside of her.

"Sasu—ke," she nearly screams his name, hands clawing his shoulders.

Growling, he thrusts in a way that makes them both gasp, filling her over and over again. Each plunge drives him closer to the edge, heat licks his spine until every inch of his skin is hot and tight, screaming for relief.

"Fuck, Sakura," he groans, "I _can't_ —"

He curses under his breath, unable to speak. He tries to slow down, but Sakura only grips him tighter, her walls squeezing the hell out of him.

"Shh, it's ok," she soothes him, laying a kiss on his temple.

This blind need is kind of new to him; Sasuke only knows that he needs to move faster, he can't wait anymore, and it seems Sakura just agreed with him.

The hand on her back dives to grip one ass cheek, fingers pushing into her firm flesh as he fucks her harder. His furious pace makes Sakura bounce on his lap, and every time she sinks back down on him, she clutches him, her walls rippling around his erection.

He muffles a grunt against her shoulder and his mind scatters when he finally comes. The orgasm is a thousand times more intense than the ones he's given himself thinking of her. It seems – just like he knew it would – nothing compares to the real thing, and maybe his body knows that she's the one giving him this bliss.

As his pace becomes deliberately slow, Sasuke's limbs relax as a pulse of satisfaction races through him, leaving a warm rush of peace and happiness in its wake.

When he leans back, his eyes find her worried ones and he frowns. Sasuke's about to ask her what's wrong, but she answers him with actions; Sakura brings her hand between them, and a shockwave of pleasure shudders through him when he sees what she's doing.

One fingertip brushes her swollen bud, rubbing it in hurried circles. Her body is trembling, craving release, and it takes him a second or two to breathe again, then his hand joins hers.

"Does that feel good?" Sasuke asks when he takes over, his voice low and strangled.

Sakura nods, green eyes wide, full of wonder. An unrestrained moan slips out of her mouth, prompting him to rub faster, his other hand skimming up her body to play with her breasts.

He gives her clit a light pinch, watching her reaction as his finger switches to slow but rough tiny circles. Sasuke has the urge to kiss her, but he also wants to see her come– he regrets missing the first time, when his head was buried between her legs.

" _Please_ ," she begs, whining when his tempo doesn't increase. "Mmh–more."

_And how can he say no to that? To her? He'll give her anything – everything._

Sakura loops her arms around his neck, thrusting her breasts against his palm, whimpering and sighing when he complies, giving her what she wants. It doesn't take much more after that, Sakura rolls her hips, grinding herself on his half hard cock as he works on her faster.

When she comes, it's with his name on her lips, shuddering on top of him, tightening her grip on his body, bringing him closer to her.

And it's _beautiful_.

Her eyes have gone hazy with pleasure and she looks fascinated; her cherry lips are parted, the red lipstick intact despite his assaults. Her breasts heave as she catches her breath. A content sigh leaves her as she shudders at the tail end of her release.

He wants to be gentle, but exhaustion makes them collapse on the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs. They're both still breathing a little hard, but that doesn't stop Sasuke from kissing her frantically as they come down from their high.

Her heart is hammering against his chest, and he feels almost smug about it, because he's the one that did this to her.

He recalls how she moaned _his_ name, even cursed once between gibberish things that slipped out of her mouth.

Haruno Sakura, the most powerful kunoichi walking on Earth wobbled on her feet and writhed in pleasure because of him. _He_ made her come apart…

And she did the exact same thing to him; she made the world beneath him vanish, and then there was _only her_.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice is slightly hoarse, but somehow, still soft. He hums in response, rolling to the side and bringing her with him. Her head rests on his chest now, and he knows she can hear his heart still galloping. He wonders if she's contemplating the same thing he is.

When she doesn't say anything else, he looks down at her. He feels sated and too tired to move even an inch more than that, but not too lazy to admire how beautiful she is. His hand reaches out on its own accord, and his fingers brush pink locks leisurely, waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok, *blushes* uh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> I spent the entire afternoon reviewing it, so I'm late to finish part 4. I'll need some extra time to wrap the epilogue. I hope this super long update makes up for it ;)
> 
> P.S.: If you haven't seen yet, myr_art posted the cover for this fic on Twitter and it's beautiful!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, you guys are awesome!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warning: this chapter contains descriptive smut scenes. Read discretion is advised (only 18+). If this is not your thing, please do not read it.]

* * *

_**Four** _

* * *

Sometime before dawn, she teeters on the edge of consciousness.

Sakura feels too giddy, and that's probably why she's not falling asleep that easily. Even after her busy day (and night), she was only able to enjoy a short nap. Now, she finds herself slipping into a pleasant reverie.

When they climbed under the covers earlier, Sakura remembers how Sasuke yanked her body towards his warm one, spooning her from behind. She also remembers the content sigh that slipped out of him right when she started to drift off.

Before her heavy lids could completely close, she remembers she murmured his name in the darkness. She didn't get a reply, but she felt his arms tightening around her waist, and that encouraged her to utter the words, "I love you."

If Sasuke heard her or if he replied at all, Sakura doesn't know; she only remembers his warm breath against her neck before she succumbed to slumber.

The same warm breath that is fanning over her face right now.

"Is this another booty call?" She can't resist the gentle tease when she feels Sasuke trying to wake her up; his hands roam all over her body as he nuzzles her hair, her cheek, her ear...

"No," he mumbles.

A hand dips to rest on her flat stomach, the other one moves on her back. She feels his fingers trailing the _uchiwa_ between her shoulder blades.

Sakura had tossed his shirt on earlier after a trip to the bathroom. She shivers remembering the heated look on his face when she turned to him and the dark fabric slid down her bare body, stopping around her thighs.

"And," he says in an afterthought, breaking her daydream. "You were the one that woke me up the last time."

Sakura scoffs; affronted by the accusation. "I was _hungry_ , and with reason!"

"So we cooked—"

"Made sandwiches!"

"—then we took a shower—"

"I was–we _needed_ that!"

"And the shower turned into a second round," he continues, apparently dismissing her rebuttals completely.

She groans; partly amused and partly annoyed at their conversation. "What's your point?"

"That was not a booty call," he simply states.

"Says," here Sakura pauses and twists her body, only so she can look him in the eyes as she adds air quotes to her words, "the _experienced_ one." She gives him a pointed look then, "come on, Sasuke. You were a _virgin_ a few hours ago."

"So were _you_."

A yawn overtakes her, and she cranes her neck to glance at the alarm clock, surprised to find that it's almost six in the morning. "Is this a booty call or not?"

"It is what you want it to be," he tells her as he plays with the tips of her pink locks.

"Ok," she grins, throwing him a mischievous look. "Let's talk!"

Sasuke lets out an exaggerated groan as if her choice of words were particularly painful to hear, though the soften of his eyes tells her he may be messing with her too.

"No, no." she says quickly. Her voice carries a hint of fake bravado, but then she remembers something, "this _is_ important."

"How so?"

"For starters, care to explain why you thought I was one of Naruto's clones?"

"Could you blame me?" His answer is blunt, and he sounds exasperated. "I never thought you would be sneaking here wearing _that._ " At _that_ , he points to the pile of black lace on his floor, and a conceited look fills her face. He pokes her ribs when he notices it. "You left the party, I thought you had an emergency call or something."

"That makes sense," she says, a finger coming to tap her chin as she thinks it over. "Although, it still doesn't explain why you would mistake me for a _copy_ in the first place."

"Your chakra was hidden," he points out, nodding to himself. "And, the copy was very accurate."

" _What_? **"**

"Naruto's harem jutsu earlier—"

"Naruto's using _me_ in _that_ jutsu, and it's _accurate_..." Her voice goes up a few octaves as she repeats the new information to herself and trails off, mortified.

Sakura becomes quiet, feeling her blood boiling and rising to her face. She's not only embarrassed, Sakura feels a strong displeasure and hostility growing inside her, fueling her anger. Maybe that's the reason why Sasuke doesn't say anything; he's waiting for her to take everything in.

A little longer than a year ago, Sakura had to deal with Sai and his stupid gift idea for her birthday. The idiot had ordered a stripper for her dinner party, saying it was a Team's gift for her.

Not only was it entirely inappropriate, her teammate had the audacity of requesting the dancer to use a henge to look exactly like the last Uchiha. Sai even provided extensive details of clothing and a picture for reference.

Her left eye twitches as she recalls the experience that happened only a few feet from where she is, in Sasuke's living room.

And now, it's Naruto's turn.

"How did he…" Sakura groans, unable to think what she will do about this situation. Her inner self starts to master a plan when Sasuke interrupts her thoughts.

"If you don't get to him first, I'll _make_ him forget," Sasuke says, burying his face on her neck.

He seems as frustrated as her. She feels a dark aura coming off of him, the words promising revenge, and this is _so_ last _decade_ that she can't help it; Sakura laughs, finding herself relaxing, her previous tense muscles now losing and tingling from the feel of Sasuke's hard, warm body pressed against hers.

_Kami, she loves the feel of him all around her._

His hand is a solid weight on her hip, keeping her tight to him as she catches her breath. If she's not imagining it, there's another _solid_ weight nearby; his very noticeable erection against her ass.

The feel of it sends a streak of satisfaction through her. Sakura moves her hips just enough, so her ass rubs the hard ridge. He gives her a sexy grunt, his fingers digging into her flesh.

It amazes her how she's the one turning him on; how he responds to her, especially when it's only the two of them, alone. As she marvels over the knowledge that she managed to get option _Three_ as an outcome of her plan, Sasuke plants a kiss on the curve of her neck, calling her attention.

His hand is absently caressing her, drawing a random path on her skin as it moves. She feels her body starting to respond to him, following his digits and seeking their warmth. A hand reaches for him, her fingers threading dark locks in reflex. Carefully, her nails scratch his scalp, mimicking his languorous pace.

Although this slow, lazy morning treatment is becoming her new idea of heaven, Sakura can't help but compare it with last night and wish for more. Just a _little_ more.

She shivers when the pad of his thumb grazes her nipple. Her back arches slightly towards the feathery touch and a whimper escapes her mouth.

And that's all it takes.

Behind her, she feels Sasuke pushing her ( _his_ ) shirt up with one hand and yanking his boxers down with the, he's guiding his length to her opening.

The instant that he enters her, Sakura moans. The new position stretches her in a delicious way that makes her core clamp around him. He hisses against her neck, holding her still for a second as she adjusts to the intrusion.

When he starts to move, it's with slow strokes that seem to drive both with wild desire. Every time he retreats, she feels desperately empty, achy.

She's already addicted to him, to his kisses, to his taste, the way he feels… and it's been just a few hours. Maybe it's due to their prolonged build up or maybe it's because they are Sasuke and Sakura, and that's just how their bond works now; intense and fierce, and like a broken dam, it can't be stopped.

His hips buckle and his breathing quickens, and Sakura knows he's fighting to keep it slow, to make this last. A shaky whimper slips out of her mouth when he hits one spot inside of her.

" _Oh_ , Kami. Do that again."

"I have no idea what I did, Sakura."

"You... you twisted your hips," she tries to explain, her vision wavers when he does it again. "Ohhh _yes_ , like that."

And just like _that_ he continues; steady and precise.

His hand stops teasing her breast, giving it a final squeeze before reaching down between her closed legs. He presses his thumb on her clit and rubs it gently.

Her brain scrambles every time he fills her with a deep thrust, and soon the slow pace turns into a fast, relentless rhythm that makes him groan with abandon.

"You feel so good," he rasps in her ear.

Her eyes close shut at the sound, and her hips move on their own volition to meet his thrusts; they are harder and deeper, turning her vision into a white haze.

Intense pleasure surges through her bloodstream, and she feels it taking over her body. Her hand fists his hair when she cries out in pleasure and he keeps pumping inside of her as she trembles in release.

With a grunt, Sasuke speeds up, nudging the curve of her neck with his nose as a warning before he bites down. Sakura feels her legs shaking even harder when he reaches his climax, the combination of delicious sensations making her mind fragment into a million pieces.

As the shattering pleasure finally abates, she registers that she's not even fully naked, and that it's still too early to be waking up and leaving bed, though she feels completely reinvigorated.

When Sasuke rolls on his back, she follows, climbing on top of him. She kisses his cheek and leans back to look at him.

"So, twenty huh? I don't need to ask you about the party, but did you…" She pauses to chew on her lip, gathering courage to ask, "like the _gift_?"

Smirking, he flips her over, pinning her under his hard muscles. His mismatched eyes gleam as he descends, stopping just an inch from touching her.

"This," he says and presses his mouth against hers. It's gentle and the sweetest kiss imaginable, so uncharacteristically Sasuke. "It feels..." another kiss on the tip of her nose, and then another one is placed on her seal. " _Perfect._ "

_.fin._

* * *

_**Bonus Scenes** _

* * *

Sakura honestly can't remember the last time she smiled this much. It's the middle of summer, she's off work, and she _got_ the guy.

Her inner self does a victory dance in her mind now that she's alone and can focus on the magnitude of the latest events in her life.

It's a pleasantly warm day, and though Sakura wouldn't mind spending it entirely inside, in the company of her newly acquired _boyfriend_ , she has a couple of errands to run in town.

One of them can be crossed off her list already.

She leaves the Hyuga compound with a spring in her steps, happy that the task was effortless.

_Bless Hinata and her understanding personality._

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes for Sakura to have a little chat with the Hyuga Princess and bring her up to speed.

She has plans to meet Sasuke for lunch soon _–_ it seems like he can't stay away from her anymore, not that she's complaining – and she walks to the heart of Konoha to kill some time with her best friend.

"Hey Ino-Pig," she calls from the flower shop doorstep.

"In the back, Forehead!"

Sakura stops to grab a daffodil on her way and then hops on the counter, waiting for Ino. She plays with the smooth petals and brings it up for a sniff.

"Ah, new beginnings. I see," Ino says with a glint of wisdom in her eyes.

Sakura hums in response, tucking the flower in her hair. They both learned the language of flowers in the Academy days, though being Ino's friend allowed her to learn more than the kids' textbook offered.

"Here, let me," Ino intervenes and places the flower carefully behind Sakura's ear. "Now, spill."

"What?"

"Oh, don't go act all coy now. I want details."

"No way—"

" _Sakura_ ," Ino whines.

"Ok! During breakfast, Sasuke-kun asked if _it_ comes in red," Sakura tells her best friend, remembering how she was draped on his lap as they ate, and he inquired about her attire choice. Who knew Uchiha Sasuke had a thing for lace? Or maybe it is Sakura in lace?

"Huh, red eh?" The blonde wiggles her eyebrows, "that's _your_ color."

"I know," she giggles.

"What else, how was it?"

Sakura stays quiet, averting her eyes to avoid the question. She's sure she's blushing too.

"Come on, Sakura! You're the only person in the world that knows – and will know – this information!"

" _No_ , absolutely not."

"You forgot who I am?" Ino says, flickering her own forehead to remind her friend of her bloodline jutsu.

She swallows, reminiscing the last time the Yamanaka was in her head. Sakura won when they were kids, and then the jutsu was never used on her ever again. But what about now? Now that Ino's the head of her clan and has mastered all her bloodline secrets? Should she risk it? Is she bluffing?

If the blonde is indeed bluffing, Sakura doesn't want to find out, because if her theory is wrong and her friend gets inside her head now, then Ino gets to see Sasuke naked.

And that's a big no-no.

"Just share something," she pushes, poking Sakura's arm. "Just one _little_ thing."

"What, for example?"

"Size!"

Sakura scoffs, "you jumped the gun there."

But then, Sakura glances at Ino and sees her girlish grin and something inside her constricts. She feels like they've waited for moments like _this_ for so long… Moments where they could be just two girl friends – entering adulthood, sharing stories and secrets – instead of important kunoichi with important jobs and no certainty of a next time.

"Okay," she surrenders with a sigh, and Ino jumps in excitement.

"Okay, Forehead." Ino starts and she groans, dreading what will happen next.

Ino moves her hands in front of Sakura, creating a gap between them. Baby-blues find emeralds with a knowing question.

"More," Sakura says.

Ino increases the gap and raises an eyebrow.

"More..."

Ino slightly increases the distance.

"Huh… one more in—"

"How can you walk, woman?!" Ino whispers-yells and Sakura tries to slap a hand on her mouth.

A ding interrupts their animated interaction and two sets of eyes dart to the front door. And the new customer is no one other than their subject; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura smirks when she sees Ino blushing and stuttering a greeting.

"Ready?" He asks her and nods to her friend.

She hops off the counter with a promise of brunch and leaves Ino to digest the new information.

* * *

"Hi," she says when they leave the store.

"Hn."

"Huh, so you are back to _hns_ or is it just outside?"

He gives her a look that promises her a lot more than _words_ when they are back within four walls. She rolls her eyes at him and snatches his hand.

"Come on," she says, looking at the sun and guessing the time. "We'll miss it."

"What?"

"Revenge!"

He frowns, stopping in his tracks. "I thought we weren't getting any revenge."

"No, Sasuke-kun, I said we weren't getting our hands _dirty_. But we _are_ getting revenge."

"What did you do?" He asks, looking behind them towards the flower shop.

"Oh, there with Ino? We only chatted..." Sakura trails off, feeling her cheeks warming up as she recalls the little chat. "At Hinata's though..." Sakura grins, leaning closer to tell him her plan. "I let her in on some information about her _fiancée_."

Sasuke smirks, understanding everything without further explanation.

" _Uzumaki Naruto!"_

They hear the yell before they see anything. Sakura is pretty sure they are still a block away from the ramen shop, but that's unmistakably Hinata's voice.

She jumps to the rooftop and Sasuke follows, getting closer to the lovers' spat. They crouch in a corner, masking their chakras, and watch with twin smirks as their teammate is scolded by the kind, shy Hinata of all people.

The argument is short and to the point, and quickly Naruto realizes what this is about. There is protest at first and then the blonde whines.

" _I had to do it! The bastard was wasting time…"_

Both ninjas hear when Hinata tells Naruto to not bother stopping by tonight, and at that, Sakura pokes Sasuke's arm.

" _That_ is revenge," she whispers, pointing at the couple. "If we had beaten him up, Kurama would have healed him in a few hours. This way, Hinata is taking from him something he cherishes _more_ than ramen for at least a few days."

Gazing at her with an appreciative look, Sasuke whispers back, "you are evil." He stands up first, and stretches out his hand, quickly pulling Sakura to her feet. "I should have taken you with me when I left."

The grin that follows is mutual and also unexpected. It only shows her how far they've come; both are able to joke about a painful moment that marked their history.

"See Sasuke-kun," she says, bumping her hips with his. "I told you I could help you with _revenge_."

She throws a wink over her shoulder and tugs at his hand, guiding him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! xD
> 
> First, my apologies for the delay (life happened :/). To make up for that, I added a light smut to this chapter and more details in the bonus scenes ^^
> 
> Second, thank you so much everyone that read and reviewed this story, you all keep me going! ❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, it was fun to write it! :D
> 
> Have a wonderful week & stay safe!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
